I'm Not Worthy Enough to be Leader
by Taloko
Summary: Keith and Lance are having their individual worries and seek each other for comfort.


Lance sighed as he stared out the window of the castle. Nothing but a black abyss stared back.

"I wonder how mom and dad are doing?..." He said aloud. He felt a sharp pang in his chest. He missed his family. Thoughts of them swirled in his mind everyday. Were they thinking of him? Were they trying to look for him? Did they even notice he was gone?

"Lance!" Someone yelled, jumping him out of his thoughts. Lance whipped around to see Keith standing behind him.

"Ah did you need something?" Lance asked as Keith sat down next to him.

"Not in particular." Keith looked over at him. "You've just been really quiet recently. I thought I would check up." He muttered. Lance looked at him shocked.

"Whoa whoa wait. Are you trying to say that you're worried about me?" Lance asked shocked.

Keith glared at him and got ready to stand. "You know what? Forget it, I'll just leave!" He shouted in a slightly irritated tone. Lance quickly reacted and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait please don't go!" Lance looked to the side and bit his lip. "I don't want to be alone right now." He pleaded for Keith to stay. Keith raised an eyebrow and slowly sat back down again. Lance let go of him.

"Sorry to shock you." Keith said, resting his arms on his knees.

"It's alright." Lance smiled. "I appreciate the concern." He watched Keith's facial expression change. He was different now. Every since they lost Shiro, Keith looked so broken, so empty...so lost. And now he was forced with the burden of being leader.

"What were you thinking about?" Keith asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My family." Lance looked down. "I've been thinking about them everyday since we left earth. I wonder how they're doing."

The air in the room grew solemn. "I've been thinking the same way about Shiro."

Lance smiled at him reassuringly. "We're going to find him."

Keith didn't look so sure. He looked hopeless. "I don't know." He bit his lip. "I can't do this." He groaned, clutching his scalp. Lance watched him with a grim expression.

"I can't do this! I can't lead the team like Shiro did!" His voice cracked. Tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks. It was all coming out now. His stress, his anxiety. Keith couldn't hold it in any longer. Shiro was a strong and calm leader. Everyone looked up to him. Everyone trusted him. He was intelligent and skillful. He knew how to fight and he was selfless.

Keith on the other hand. Keith was a loner. He was hot headed and let his emotions consume him. He nearly got his entire team destroyed when trying to fight Lotor. Shiro would have never done that. Keith couldn't remain calm and reassure his team. He couldn't lead.

Lance rested a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith started to wipe his cheeks, trying to rid himself of the tears.

"You're right. You're not Shiro and you never will be like him."

Keith looked up at Lance and was about to say something when Lance stopped him.

"You are your own person. Shiro chose you to be team leader because he had faith in you. The black lion chose you because it knew you had the ability to lead." Lance smiled at him.

"You are in no way, shape, or form perfect. But I and the entire team have faith in you. We trust you and we expect you to have the same trust in us."

Keith's eyes widened. "You trust me?"

Lance nodded.

"But what about what happened with Lotor?! I nearly got us killed!" He tried arguing back.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Lance countered. "Not only that but you were stressed and angry." Even though Lance didn't like what happened, he knew he couldn't hold a grudge. He understood why Keith acted the way he did and he wouldn't hold it against him. He knew it wasn't an excuse but he also knew that if it was him in that situation, he probably would have done the same thing.

"You need to lead the team your way. And you need to have faith in yourself."

For the first time in a long time, Keith smiled.

"Thanks Lance." He said. "It's nice to see you can say intelligent things." He grinned,

Lance punched him lightly in the arm and grinned back at him. "It's nice to see that you actually have a sense of humor."

They began to playfully mess around and wrestle, laughing loudly. It ended with Keith laying on his back and Lance laying across his stomach. Lance moved up slightly and looked at Keith.

"We will find Shiro." Lance gave him a serious look. This time Keith didn't argue back.

"Yeah we will find him."

Lance rose up to his feet and helped Keith to his. "Hey, thanks for coming and talking with me." Lance smiled.

"Thanks for reassuring me everything would be okay." Keith replied. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I should probably head to bed now." Lance began to walk to the door.

"Lance!" Keith yelled, causing Lance to turn back around. "Your going to see your family again."

Lance felt small tears form but he refused to let them loose. He smiled and nodded then walked away. Keith watched him go. Keith walked over and stared out the window of the castle.

"Don't worry Shiro...we will find you..."


End file.
